Love Game
by FF2400
Summary: This is a futanari story. "Love me or hate me – both are in my favor. If you love me, I'll always be in your heart. If you hate me, I'll always be in your head." – Shakespeare
1. Day Market

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 1: Day Market**

* * *

Mio's POV

"Step on it, Mugi, everything about this place totally creeps me out," I declared as I gripped my shirt closer to my body and I cringed inwardly once a guy I did not know sneezed a foot away from us.

"It's a day market, Mio, it's not a black market. You're overreacting," she said while I drew out my antibacterial lotion and then I applied it all over my fragile exposed skin. Mugi simply ignored me.

"You'll never know, okay? One day, the word – _I died of infections I caught from strangers by lingering in a day market_ – might be notched on your monument," I added as I clasped my hands restlessly.

"My sixth shooting will take place in a day market – you know I can't do this alone," Mugi reasoned blatantly while she scrabbled something on her iPad. "You're lucky I'm free today," I replied.

"I thought you have a dinner date with Kai," I rolled my eyes in annoyance as soon as she remarked on my very dim-witted boyfriend – a cocky rich fuckboy, one might say. "We broke up," I stated.

"It's been two times already this week," she pointed out while I spontaneously pursed my lips all together – _I'm really not in the mood for her lecture by now_. "He puts Betty above me," I defended.

"It's a bloody car, Mio, grow up," she gave emphasis on my blinding steely home wrecker as she chuckled, but I simply did not find it funny at all. "Kai spends too much time on it," I hissed.

"You're being dramatic, my Princess," she taunted whereas she led me into one of those shabby looking shops – _yuck, I can't imagine the shame my L. Vuitton go through once they step in it_.

"Slow down, Mu–" I gasped for air the moment I felt a hand crept up my skirt and I turned around simultaneously as my molester hooted annoyingly. It was an old man in his seventies or eighties.

"You asked for it," he exclaimed as he eyed up my knee-length skirt – _yes, it barely reached my knee_. But it did not mean that he could harass me. "Mugi, don't stop me," I hushed in cold blood.

"Oh yes, girl, come to me and let this hungry daddy get some of that ass." I clenched my fists in sheer anger until my knuckles turned white tensely. _I'm totally at my limit_! Mugi sighed heavily.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	2. What Now?

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 2: What Now?**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Hey," I greeted my beautiful girlfriend, Ichigo, then I went down on my knees quickly before I drew out a bouquet of red roses from behind me – _she loves them_. "I'm sorry I'm late again, Ichigo."

"Ritsu," she said my name lovingly as she signalled me to stand curtly while she glanced through the nosy crowds. Ichigo always hated to be poured with unnecessary attention. "Thanks a lot."

She was about to kiss me and I was more than ready for it, however, she stopped halfway. "Hey, what's wr–" I asked curiously as she snatched my hand and raised my sleeve promptly.

"You owe me an explanation, Ritsu," she demanded while her eyes were fixated on the scribbles on my hand – some girl I randomly met at the stall wrote them. "Why did you get them?"

"I didn't, Ichigo, I swear. I was buying those roses for you when a girl came-ouch," I flinched once she twisted my hand whereas she hummed softly for the time being. "Go on, I'm listening."

"Sh-she was actually lost and I simply helped her out-ouch," I cried again as soon as she tightened her hold on my hand before I carried on, "Anyways, I don't even know why she wrote them."

"How could you be so slow, you fool? Now you make me feel sorry for her!" she hissed furiously while she hit my chest repeatedly. "And also, the girls before her! You dumb ass scumbag!"

"Stop it, Ichigo, nobody brings paper around anymore – they can't help it," she finally stopped hitting me while I rubbed my sore chest. Ichigo merely turned her back on me. "Don't even."

"What now?" I asked in exasperation once she slapped my hand away as I backed off a bit fretfully. Ichigo bit her lips before she looked daggers at me. "We fought every day because of this."

She took a fairly deep breath as she added, "I need a break to rethink our situation." She grunted in annoyance then left me dumbfounded soon after – _gee, I just can't understand her at all!_

"Fuck you, you dirty little old man!" In one fell swoop, I caught a commotion from nowhere and I saw many people got together in front of my stall. "What now?" I exclaimed while I joined them.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	3. Pretty Ugly

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 3: Pretty Ugly**

* * *

Mio's POV

"You're dead, you sick fuck," I was on my way to squeeze the life out of him the moment I felt a harsh yank on my loosened hair. Mugi then widened her eyes in fear – _or awe?_ – straightaway.

"Ouch, it hurts. What do you want?" I barked bitterly once our eyes met but she merely tugged my hair again and again while I strained to get her away from me. "Stop harassing my gramps."

"Ricchan, dear, help me," the old man cried crocodile tears followed by a few sniffles. The stranger then let go of my hair spontaneously. "What happened?" she asked as she stared at me angrily.

"I don't know what's what anymore!" he spat nonsense whereas I dismissed his excuses for the meantime. Mugi, on the other hand, was too busy drinking in her pretty – pretty ugly face. "What happe–"

"You see, Ricchan, she kept accusing me for molesting her even though she was the one who began molesting my sexy butt," he sniffled as I grimaced in utter disgust and Mugi laughed quietly.

"I am so ashamed, Ricchan, how do I face your deceased grannie? Tell me how," he exaggerated further and yes, his words became more unbelievable over time – _as if anybody would trust_ –

"Whoa, is she a pervert or something?" she nodded in response as she stared at me. I literally felt my blood rocketing as soon as her eyes explored mine for the second time. "He's lying!" I bawled.

"Shut your trap, woman, let him finish," she raised up her hand as she signed me to be quiet while her crazy gramps went on and on about me bugging him. "I can't take this anymore, I'm leaving!"

"Wait, you sick pervert, where's your apology? My gramps lost his honour," her annoying voice almost made me puke on the spot, all the more after I finished comprehending her request.

I gritted my teeth angrily before I spun and made my way towards her swiftly while she sported her ugly smug look. "Fuck off!" I shouted out as I punched her then stomped my heel on her feet.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	4. It's On

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 4: It's On**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

I teared up as I stooped, taking off my flip-flop, massaging my throbbing feet while she set off with her friend in tow. "Oh, it's on," I hissed once I spotted a pail full of dead fish at a stand nearby.

"Hey, Yui, can I have this?" I asked its owner while I looked into its content – the familiar strong horrible stench was just what I needed for my fast revenge. "Yes, you can. I don't need those parts."

"Thanks," I thanked her as I lifted it up and went after the vulgar girl, she was entering a white convertible car with a familiar horse-ish logo imprinted on its sides – what was it again? ' _For Rally_ '?

"Hey," I greeted her and as she turned around, I held the pail upside down on top of her head. I then chuckled lightly, seeing some of its content slipped into her wide opened mouth. "You asshole!"

I backed off spontaneously, thinking she would come out and stab my feet for the second time, however, my grin just grew bigger at the plain sight of her taking my pictures. I merely threw on a peace sign.

"Ha, you better start praying because once I send these photos to my papa, he will hunt you down your whole life!" she spoke as she flaunted her middle finger to my face then took off quickly.

"Cute," I laughed quietly to myself as I shrugged – she might be a pain but at least, she did not cry and stood up for herself. "Now, now, if only she's not a pervert," I sighed sadly at the thought.

* * *

"How are you, gramps?" I asked him tensely whereas I rubbed his back in circles. He must have had it rough – today marked the fourth time he was molested in public in this week alone.

"I feel used, Ricchan, I feel dirty," he repeated again and again as I pulled him into my arms swiftly. _Young girls nowadays are so perverted, what do they even see in him_? "It'll be alright."

"I didn't see Ichi-tan today. I miss her boo-badly," he pried once he calmed down and I pouted in reply, it usually took days for her random rage to die. "Same old – I don't even know why."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	5. Bye, Bitches

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 5: Bye, Bitches**

* * *

Mio's POV

"Slow down, Mio-chan, please," Mugi begged tearfully as she clenched her seatbelt for dear life. I simply ignored her plea while I sped up only to break shortly. "Yes, it's red," Mugi breathed.

"Hey, Mio, you seem really fishy today – is that your new style?" From nowhere, Shun, one of my many exes, pulled up beside me and gave me a nasty grin. I huffed as I pulled my _Chopard_ glasses.

"Whoa, you just got fucked over, huh?" he pointed out and laughed along with his dearly beloved frat brothers while I sneakily snatched one of the dead fish and threw it into their car. "Fuck, eww!"

Mugi sighed as I doubled up at the sight of them squirming, struggling to hold the slippery fish. The light changed abruptly and I shifted the gear to one on impulse. "Bye, bitches," I hummed as I moved on.

* * *

"Fatty, where are you? Fatty!" I quickly called my personal maid the moment I got out of my car, with the fish pouring out upon the marble floor as soon as I opened the scissor door to my _Ferrari_.

"Oh my, are you alright, young miss?" Aya probed as she studied me while Mugi gave her a light bow – she was always polite, even to my servants. I hissed, looking daggers at her curtly.

"Fatty, can't you see we're dirty? Shit, go get some towels, damn it!" I yelled and she went back inside straightway whereas Mugi gave me her infamous scowl. "She's my fucking maid, okay?"

"Whatever," she whined as she rolled her eyes simultaneously and I pouted once she did it. "Jeez, I need a break, Mugi – today is the worst day ever," I grumbled while I straightened my hair.

"I'm sorry, Mio, if it wasn't for m–" she began and I hurriedly bent, picking up one of the bloated dead fish, slapping her face with it promptly. I laughed as her eyes went wide in shock. _Savage_.

"I swear I'll hit you harder if you ever apologize again," I said, warning her before I dropped my deadly weapon, making her nodded furiously. "But it hurts," she cried as I stiffled a laugh.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	6. Marry Her

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 6: Marry Her**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"I'm hom–ugh," I grunted in annoyance as I struggled to reach the doorknob at the same time while I carried bags and bags of groceries altogether. "Ricchan!" I cried painfully as the door hit my face.

"Yay, ice-cream!" Yui shouted whereas she skipped happily to skim through all the grubs I flung, ignoring my awkward backflip. "The door – gosh, I don't think my back can take it anymore," I hissed.

She actually bought the house earlier this week at the lowest price possible and as I expected, it needed loads of fixing – all the more its front door that was set up wrongly. "It won't kill you."

I pulled a long face at her blunt remark as she merely left me with her beloved foods in tow. I then bent to get the rest of the groceries as I bit my lower lip – I fell down three flights of stairs, after all.

"I'll help you." I turned around abruptly the moment I finished processing that familiar voice and I gaped at once – it was Ui. "I don't know that you're back." She giggled as she got off her bicycle.

"I finished early," she said curtly and I nodded in return – I almost forgot that she enrolled the advanced placement. "They're heavy," I stated as she came near me, making her smile beautifully.

"I can handle it," she smirked and she snatched some of them from my hand straight away. I felt strange once I felt her hands on mine. "Ritsu?" Ui halted before she added, "I'm a woman now."

* * *

"Marry her, Ricchan!" gramps repeated for the nth time as he ate up the dinner Ui kindly prepared for us while I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Stop, okay? You're exaggerating," I scolded shortly.

"Why, what's wrong with my Ui?" Yui asked dangerously as she struck the platter with her chopstick, breaking it. "You're exaggerating," Ui chided as I nodded madly in reply and Yui tched.

"I don't mind either way. Ichi-tan does have great boo-qualities too," gramps sighed momentarily and Ui smiled but she faked it – _I know her too well_. Yui shrugged as she switched to her cake.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	7. We Akiyamas

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 7: We Akiyamas**

* * *

Mio's POV

"Come again?" papa asked timidly – he was probably initimidated by my fuming red face. He blinked as he set down his pen at the same time and I repeated, "I want you to kill her as soon as possible."

I exclaimed while I tossed my iPhone to him, flaunting that idiotic face. "What do you mean? I can't just grant your hit list, Mio-tan, I have protocol. I have enough trouble with the police already," he said.

"How can you let her go, papa? Th-this ignorant just humiliated me in the open – nobody alive can ever-ever do that to an Akiyama. You better kill her or I will!" I insisted harshly as I trashed the study.

"I will, Mio-tan! Calm down!" he raised his hands in defence as he caught my aims and I, on the other hand, was on the lookout for more things to flip over. "To-tonight! I will do it tonight, Mio-tan."

"Deal," I looked daggers at him before I put down the chair I sat on earlier and I hummed happily as I straightened back my crappy hair to its usual orderly state. I tched once I caught on the fishy smell.

"I love you, papa," I told and I quickly put on a small smile soon after. I then gently pulled some loose strands to the back of my ear as I bowed lightly out of courtesy to excuse myself. "My phone?" I probed.

"He-here," papa handed it to me and I took it immediately. The tremble in his voice pleased me – everyone shall be fearful, shaking in my presence as I'm the only heir to this _yakuza_ household.

* * *

"Oh, you can't be serious, Mio," Mugi walked up to me once I left the study and I simply shrugged in reply – _that stupid girl is as good as dead_. "Then again, we Akiyamas kill our enemies."

"She doesn't even know who you are," she spat nonsense while I frowned at her seemingly _polite_ choice of word. I thought a little bit. "Okay, all the more reason I must kill her and her gramps!"

I blinked – I was too focused on her that I forgot about the bloody old man earlier. I hurried back into the study. "Papa, find her gramps too, however, you better cut off his hands and feed them to him first!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	8. Kill Me

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 8: Kill Me**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Ouch!" I winced in pain every time I felt her hands on my back, massaging it. Ui just chuckled. "You're getting old, Ritsu!" she stated as she put more pressure on me. I sighed in pain every now and then.

"You see, Ricchan, your moans remind me of the second I walked on your little _sex-expedition_ with Ichi-tan!" I glared at my gramps in disbelief before I grunted in pain rightaway. _Did Ui just pinch me_?

"I didn't have se-or _whatever-you-think-it-was_ with her!" I reminded him for the nth time. I honestly did not want to talk about it. _Ui's here and she's barely 18_! "I'm not deaf. She kept crying – _harder_."

"Jeez. I'll just pretend we're not having this stupid conversation," I pouted as I ignored his attempt to bully me in front of Ui. She did not say anything at all – this fact scared me even more. _Kill me_!

"I didn't know she's a religious person until I heard her praying a lot that time," Yui added all of a sudden and I swiftly cursed her. _I'll never walk again_! "Just bear it," Ui stated. I bit my pillow sadly.

* * *

"Thanks for di–" I was just about to bow when Ui suddenly pulled close the door. She did not even look at me. "I told you many times, gramps, I did not have sex with Ichigo!" I growled as I followed him.

"Sure," he shrugged and I immediately glared daggers at him. He just loved to pull my leg around Ui. "I know you so I know you don't even know what a ' _sex'_ is," he assumed as he kicked a pebble.

"Hey, I know what it is!" I boasted and he quickly looked at me expectantly. I spent the next six seconds thinking of what to say. "It involves kissing, right?" He let out a sigh at my brilliant remark.

"It is sex," he shrugged for the nth time as he frolicked what was left of his hair. Did he just _–_ _kissing is sex?_ I stared at him in disbelief. "I don't think so," I told him off while my heart felt like erupting.

"Did you get it? You did _it_ with Ichi-tan!" he insisted as he sported an evil smirk. _Is he joking or not_? It was not funny. "I hope you took precautions," he sighed whereas I gasped right away. _Did we?_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	9. Breaking Up

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 9: Breaking Up**

* * *

Mio's POV

"You're so hot," Kai told me something I already knew and every guy I knew told me the very same word on a daily basis – _they don't even try to use its synonym._ "I know I'm hot but just shut the _fuck_ up."

"I thought I'd let you know," he pouted as he rolled his eyes at the same time. We just got back together ten minutes ago – _he finally dumped Betty_. "I have jets, Kai, go pick ten," I only shrugged.

"They're not her," he stated softly and I had to remind myself for the nth time – _he's normal_ _although I stumbled on the sight of him dry-humping his car_. "They won't _feel_ like her," he added. I cringed.

"Betty this and Betty that," I cursed his love in my head repeatedly as he kept reasoning the differences between his lover and my Jetties – _I mean, jets_. "Is that my Betty? They're auctioning her!"

"I'm breaking up with you if you even think about her," I hissed through my gritted teeth as he put his puppy dog eyes on. _I won't ever fall for them_. "It needs me, Mio, not a rich old geezer."

"Kai Hikasa!" I cried many times but he already reached the auction house. _It's unspeakable_ – _Kai dumps me for Betty thrice in the same week_! He even flung my shopping bags in all places. "Damn."

I groaned in frustration as I bent to pick them up one by one only to end up in a tug of war with a total stranger – an old hag. "Finders keepers, losers weepers!" she claimed before she yanked it curtly.

"What?" I gasped in reply and I tried to save the rest of my clothes but this old hag's resolve was above mine. _It's like she's born for this – whatever this is_. It was certainly a war for her. "Stop, hag!"

"I told you, brat, finders keepers," she reminded me while she picked up her pace. Today got to be my worst day – _that silly brat with her fucking gramps and now this old hag_. "Ouch!" I yelled.

I winced in pain all the time she used her cane to hit my hands. She simply tched before she hastily took the bag that I dropped due to the sudden hits. "They're all mine!" she roared angrily.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	10. Déjà Vu

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 10: Déjà Vu**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"I told you I need a break!" Ichigo half screeched at me as I took a few deep lungsful. _I just got to be sure_. "Do you have a crave for something?" I began while I fidgeted restlessly in the booth.

"I would love to have some ice cream now, so... yeah? I think," she retorted, hinting her curiosity over my question. _Now I know why does she get mad at me all the time_! "You sure do," I cut in.

"Did you ever throw up, you know, as per in the morning?" I asked as I took out a marker pen. I then quietly wrote down her answers on my hand – _well, she only has a crave so far_. "Did you?"

"I did throw up this morning, anyway, I got a horrible hungover from last night." _I don't know what a 'hungover' is but it doesn't matter_ – _she's having morning sickness._ "Why did you ask?" she said.

"You should've told me, Ichigo, I know I'm not ready but I'll try," I claimed as I twiddled the telephone line. I added in some more coins in the meantime. "I'll – just what the _eff_ are you talking about?"

"She's not back yet, Ricchan," gramps panted slightly as he shook his inhaler. He inhaled the sprayed gas whereas I set aside the phone for a short time. _It can't be – granny can't be there again_.

"I'll get back to you later. I have to find granny," I claimed shortly as I hung up. _Now I have to find a way to raise more money for our baby and baby eats lots_. Satoshi literally made us eat dirts then.

I laughed quietly while I spent some time thinking about my baby brother – _he's now studying overseas_. I threw everything I got so that he could not miss out a thing, even my education.

"You go back first, gramps, I'll look for her," I pressed as I went to get my old bicycle. He gave me a nod just before he took off on his own. "I asked her to watch over Fluffy for me too," I sighed.

* * *

"Fuck you, you dirty little old hag!" In one fell swoop, I heard a commotion and I saw many people – _is this déjà vu_? "I wish I won't meet her again," I hoped as I looked at my swollen feet.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
